This invention relates generally to foldable agricultural implements, and more specifically, to a folding hitch arrangement for a plurality of end wheel drills or the like.
Various types of hitch structures are available which support a plurality of implements in generally transversely spaced relationship for forward movement over the soil, so that a substantial width of ground may be worked or planted in a single pass. In order to provide for narrow transport of such machines, many of the hitch arrangements include structure for folding of at least a pair of outermost wing implements to a generally fore-and-aft configuration. Such hitch structures are well-known in the art, and are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518,046; 4,504,076; 4,496,004; 4,360,215; 4,214,637; and 4,137,852. Although these arrangements have permitted the towing of multiple implements in generally end to end relationship across the ground while permitting a narrower transport configuration, most have suffered from one or more disadvantages. Some of the machines are not adapted to supporting more than a pair of implements, thereby limiting the width of ground that can be worked or planted in a single pass. Other of the hitch arrangements are relatively massive and add unwanted weight, as well as excess cost, to the machine. Some machines do not fold easily to and from the transport position particularly when soft ground conditions exist, and often the operator has to leave the towing vehicle, both when unfolding and folding the implements. Special transport wheel arrangements or multiple transport lift cylinders are necessary in some of the hitch structures, which can add to the complexity and expense of the machine. Also, maintaining very good flexibility for the implements over irregular terrain has been a continuing problem for some of the arrangements.